


Let Me Be The One Who Shines With You

by Sasparella76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasparella76/pseuds/Sasparella76
Summary: Summer Drabble Challenge Prompt no.164: water slideOn a visit to a water-park during his summer holiday, Louis' courage is rewarded





	Let Me Be The One Who Shines With You

Louis moved tentatively to the edge of the platform and glanced towards the steep drop below.

His heart pounded as he battled to suppress the panic brought about by his fear of heights.

Louis inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

Breathe.

Breathe. 

Breathe.

He had to do this.

Louis sat down, pushed himself forward, and fell…

 

 

‘You are so brave, Lou’. At the bottom of the water slide Louis was swept into his boyfriend’s enthusiastic embrace.

‘I remember someone promised to kiss me if I did that, Harry’, laughed Louis.

Harry beamed; his dimples popping. ‘Come here then, my hero’.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the wonderful Slide Away by Oasis.
> 
> Happy Summer, everyone. Enjoy the sunshine x


End file.
